wildwildwestfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Miguelito Loveless
Dr. Miguelito Quixote Loveless is a brilliant and insane dwarf. As a mad scientist and the arch-enemy of agents Jim West and Artemus Gordon, Dr. Loveless was involved in numerous plots which were always foiled by West and Gordon. He was always prepared with an escape plan. He was known as a technological genius, producing gadgets far ahead of his time. Loveless initially had two constant companions, the gigantic Voltaire, and the beautiful songstress Antoinette. In their first encounter Loveless is the last survivor of his family...who had owned a valuable land grant in California during the Spanish Colonial times; this land grant was taken back by the Spanish Crown; before the Loveless family could retrieve it, California became a member of the United states. Loveless orginal intent was to get the land grant back so he could create a "paradise" for disadvantaged persons as himself; as the series progressed he became more egomanic and hateful toward society...especially his match in James West and Artemius Gordan .Their first few missions, while perhaps unusual, were relatively ordinary escapades. This changed when the U.S. was threatened with an explosive that could destroy an entire city unless the creator of the explosive was paid to not use it. This turned out to be a dwarf or midget, a genius centuries beyond his time, named Dr. Miquelito Quixote Loveless who was destined to become West’s arch adversary. Dr. Loveless threatened to blow up the city of Los Angeles, which had a population of about five thousand people at that time. West and Gordon were finally able to track him down. Loveless had placed the explosives in a bell tower set to go off. West defeated his gigantic bodyguard, the mute Voltaire, a man of superhuman strength, and then confronted Loveless, defusing the bomb just in time. This marked their first encounter and the only time Loveless was capture. It was almost as if this set off a series of bizarre adventures against opponents almost as unusual and led to the second encounter when Dr. Loveless used plastic surgery to create an exact duplicate of West to infiltrate the Secret Service, a plot that was foiled when West escaped and defeated his doppelganger. {The Theme of a villian using a "doppelganger" of Agents West and Gordon was again in the episode of "The Night of the Big Blast" 2/4}. West defeated recurring threats from would-be Napoleons intent upon overthrowing the government in favor of their own rule. He also encountered such enemies as Dr. Arcularis, a master hypnotist hired to hypnotize him, through Pavlovian techniques, to perform an assassination. Through overwhelming will power, West resisted and captured the doctor. West’s most memorable confrontation with Dr. Loveless soon took place. Loveless directly confronted West in a shootout and Loveless was killed. Artemus Gordon arrived and, when they investigated, West flew into a murderous rage during a discussion and killed Arte. Meanwhile, Artemus arrived in town and was told his friend had gone mad, shooting wildly at empty space and talking about someone named Loveless and bemoaning how he had killed his best friend. West found himself captured by Loveless and realized almost everything that had happened had been a hallucination brought about by a drug Loveless had slipped into his shaving cream. Dr. Loveless intended to use migrating birds, especially ducks and geese, to spread the drug into the world’s water supply as it was that powerful even when that diluted, killing off the entire human population except for himself and a select few. He had carefully designed the drug so it did not affect animals. But West and Gordon escaped with the help of one of Loveless’s henchwomen. Although Loveless escaped again, there were significant explorations of the almost symbiosis of hero and villain that had developer. In one episode "The Night of the Raven" Loveless used a drug to shrink West from 6 feet to 6 inches-and not only "towered over" West but tried to have him killed with the help of his pet cat! Needless to say, West recovered to his normal self-although Dr Loveless escaped again. According to the post Wild Wild West Movie "The Wild Wild West Revisited", in 1880 Loveless eventually died of ulcers brought on from anger and frustration at having his plans consistently ruined by West and Gordon, so his son subsequently seeks revenge on the agents. Coincidentally West and Gordon also retired from the Secret Service in 1880. {Michael Dunn could not replay his role as he had passed away in 1973} Category:Characters